In nowadays society, people pay more and more attention to the quality of life and have more and more stringent requirement on healthy sleep. People need the adjustable electric bed which can improve the sleep comfort because of being able to adjust the angle between the bed head and foot.
The existing adjustable electric bed generally comprises driving motors, complex mechanical structure and movable bed boards, the driving motors drive the complex mechanical structure, so as to adjust the height and position of the bed board via the mechanical structure.
However, both the internal mechanical structure and the drive manner of the motor of the existing adjustable electric bed are relatively complex, generally comprising complex drive system and driving the electric bed and adjusting the position via numerous rotational stands, power plants, support bars, support lugs and various actuating gears such as cross bar, vertical bar and rotary rod. Such large and complex drive system makes the existing electric bed complex for production with high cost and troublesome for assembling and maintenance.